Finally
by Oli-chan
Summary: Songfic com a música Finally, da Fergie.


**Finally**

**Para o Stub, que talvez ****nunca leia esse texto.**

_Ever since I was a baby girl I had a dream_

_Cinderella theme, crazy as it seems_

Ele estava totalmente perdido naquele baile. Não conhecia ninguém ali, pois todos estavam de máscaras. Até ele próprio.

Mas ele sabia o motivo de estar ali. Alguém o trouxera até aquele lugar, alguém queria ele aqui. Mas quem?

Por mais que pensasse, ninguém lhe vinha à cabeça. _Meus amigos são loucos, mas não chegariam a tanto..._

Até que ele avistou um motivo para permanecer naquele local.

_Always knews that deep inside that there would come a that day_

_But I would have to wait, make so many mistakes_

O cabelo negro como a escuridão chamou-lhe a atenção entre todos aqueles vestidos claros. Os lábios eram vermelhos como pétalas da mais viva rosa. Os olhos atrás da máscara de borboleta eram azuis, brilhantes como o luar, vivos como uma raposa. A pele era clara como a Lua e contrastava lindamente com o vestido vermelho que estava sendo usado.

Os olhares se cruzaram por um momento e ele pôde perceber uma certa curiosidade naqueles orbes: a vontade de conhecer o garoto melhor, uma vontade quase incontrolável...

Mas logo ela mudou a direção de seu olhar.

_I couldn't comprehend as I watched it unfold_

_This classic story told, I left it in the cold_

Ele perdeu-a de vista por um momento, até reencontrar aquele belo cabelo negro perto de um homem.

Esse homem conversava com um outro homem, na qual o garoto percebeu quem era.

Ele quase correu até seu pai.

-Ah, aqui está ele! Marcus, deixe-me apresentar meu filho, Gregory von Guillianne.

-É um prazer. Está é a minha filha, Amy.

_Walking through unopened doors that led me back to you_

_Each one unlocking more of the truth_

O nome ecoou na cabeça de Greg, assim como todas as imagens daquela linda menina de olhos azuis.

Ele aproximou-se devagar dela e, o mais docemente possível, disse:

-Daria a honra de uma dança comigo? –ele curvou-se e estendeu a mão.

Ela pareceu tímida, observando atentamente a mão do rapaz.

_I finally stopped tripping on my youth_

_I finally got lost inside of you_

Mas, lentamente, ela segurou a mão dele e deixou-se guiar até a pista de dança, onde vários casais rodopiavam.

Eles começaram com passos pequenos e singelos e, cada vez mais atingiam uma graciosidade ainda maior.

Logo eles conquistaram o meio do salão, onde os passos se tornavam ainda mais elaborados.

_I finally know I needed to grow_

_And finally my mate has meet my soul_

Nada estava sendo dito entre os dois. O olhar era o único meio de comunicação. Ele parecia exercer sobre ela algum tipo de fascinação, pois seu olhar era de curiosidade, apesar de transbordar amor e paixão.

Ele também estava encantado com a donzela que guiava. Ela era delicada e pareia um pouco frágil. Talvez fosse por isso que Greg sentia que tinha que ficar ao lado dela: ele tinha que protegê-la desse mundo em que viviam.

_Finally_

_Now my destiny can begin_

_Though we'll have our differences_

_Something strange and new is happening_

Ela encostou a cabeça delicadamente em seu ombro. Ele sussurrou em seu ouvido:

-Você está linda essa noite.

Ela ergueu a cabeça, sorrindo.

-Parece-me que... somos amigos de longa data.

O sorriso dela abriu-se mais um pouco.

-E somos.

Gregory não compreendeu.

-Em breve, você descobrirá o quanto.

E ela o deixou ali, sozinho.

_Finally_

_Now my life doesn't seem sob bad_

_Is the best that I've ever had_

_Give my love to him finally_

-Senhor von Guillianne?

-Sim? –perguntou Greg ao garçom que o chamava.

Ele havia voltado à mesa de sua família e estava sentado, impaciente.

-A senhorita Flamel pediu para que eu lhe entregasse isso.

O garçom abaixou a bandeja até que ele visse um pequeno e delicado bombom, com uma borboleta desenhada em cima.

-Obrigado –disse Greg, pegando o bombom e o bilhete que havia embaixo.

Enquanto ele saboreava devagar o chocolate, leu o recado que estava escrito em uma caligrafia pequena.

_Encontre-me no centro do labirinto de rosas daqui a 20 minutos. Espero-te ansiosamente._

Ele deixou o bombom pela metade, guardou o bilhete no bolso interno do terno e dirigiu-se à parte de fora do enorme castelo na qual se encontrava.

_I rememberthe beginning you already knew_

_I acted like a fool, just trying to be cool_

Os 20 minutos custaram a passar, mas quando chegaram ao fim, Gregory quase saiu correndo pelos jardins, procurando a entrada de algum labirinto.

Quando a encontrou, entrou e conseguiu não se perder enquanto não achava o centro.

E quando o encontrou, viu um lindo lugar, onde rosas saíam das paredes vivas. Contudo, a mais bela rosa que encontrou estava em pé, de costas para ele.

A senhorita Flamel era, com certeza, a mais bela de todas as flores do mundo.

_Fronting like it didn't matter_

_I just ran away, on another face_

_Was lost in my own space_

Mas ela estava mudada. Seus cabelos não eram mais tão longos quanto antes e algumas mechas se tornaram roxas.

-Amy? –perguntou ele.

Ela virou-se e seus olhos não eram mais azuis. Estavam castanhos escuros. E sua pele não era mais tão branca. Adquiriu um tom moreno.

E ele, com certeza, conhecia aquela "outra" menina de algum lugar.

-Olá.

E, quando ele ouviu aquela voz, a reconheceu.

_Found waht it's like to hurt selfishly_

_Scared to give of me, afraid to just believe_

-Olívia?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e um sorriso triste pairou em seus lábios.

-Desculpa ter aparecido de outra maneira. Eu só queria ser tão bonita quanto isso.

Ela estendeu a rosa azul que segurava. Ele se aproximou e a pegou.

-Mas você é bem mais bonita que isso –respondeu-lhe ele, colocando uma mecha roxa do cabelo dela atrás da orelha.

_I was in a jealous, insecure, pathetic place_

_Stumbled through the mess that I have made_

Ela sorriu, mas ele podia sentir que ela continuava triste.

-Por que...

Mas ele não conseguiu completar a pergunta. Ela disparara a falar.

-Desculpe-me por ter te trazido aqui no meu sonho. Desculpe-me por ter te enganado. Desculpe-me por ter te usado lá na dança. Eu só pensei na minha felicidade e nem prestei atenção no que você queria.

Uma lágrima escorreu pela face dela, que abaixou os olhos, envergonhada.

-Me desculpe... me desculpe –ela repetia, soluçando.

_Finally got out of my own way_

_I've finally startes living for today_

Ele sentiu-se extremamente penalizado por ela. A menina defronte ele se sentia tão culpada, como se houvesse feito um mal para a humanidade. Mas mal sabia ela que havia deixado-o extremamente feliz.

Devagar, ele a enlaçou e abraçou-a forte. Tentava fazê-la esquecer tudo aquilo. Tentava deixá-la mais feliz.

Beijando o alto de sua cabeça, Greg disse:

-Se acalma.

_I finally know I needed to grow_

_And finally my mate has met my soul_

Quando ela parou de chorar um pouco, ela a soltou, mas continuou mantendo um braço em sua cintura.

-Ei, olha aqui um pouquinho –disse ele, levantando o rosto dela até que os olhares de encontrassem- Não precisa pedir desculpas por nada. Eu simplesmente amei tudo isso...

Ele enxugou as lágrimas dela.

-E simplesmente estou amando você.

Ela sorriu.

Abaixando-se devagar, ele aproximou sua boca da dela e então, um beijo aconteceu.

_Finally_

_Now my destiny can begin_

_Though we'll have our differences_

_Something beautifil and new is happening_

-More mio? Lembra desse texto? –perguntou uma Olívia atual, enquanto folheava um velho caderno de histórias que ela mesma escrevera há alguns anos.

-Claro que sim. Como poderia esquecer? –disse ele, sentando-se ao lado da amada.

-Eu era idiota –comentou ela, olhando para o texto.

-Algumas coisas nunca mudam –brincou ele.

-Tá me chamando de idiota?

-Não. De romântica.

Os dois sorriram um para o outro e se beijaram apaixonadamente.

É, algumas coisas nunca mudam.

_Finally_

_Now my life doesn't seem sob bad_

_Is the best that I've ever had_

_Give my love to him finally_

**Por Olívia Mattiazzo.**


End file.
